Symbiotic Insanity
by Mr.Dinosaur15
Summary: Have you ever thought, of what you would get if you crossed Crona, with the Symbiote Suit that Venom wears? Well, This is the story of what happened when one of those suits, came in contact with Crona. This is one CroMa story you don't wanna miss!
1. Chapter 1

Symbiotic Insanity

Prologue

It has Been 2 years since Crona met Maka, and moved into Death City, and it has been a year and a half since Crona moved in with Maka, Soul, and Blair. It has been a year since Soul started dating Blair. It has been a year and a half since Kid started dating Patty, and it has been a year since Black Star and Tsubaki started dating. Nearly everyone in the group has found someone to truly love, all except for Maka and Crona. Only Soul and Blair can tell just how Crona feel s about Maka, and how Maka feels for Crona, but they can also tell that Maka does not feel as strongly towards Crona, as Crona does towards her. To Make Things even weirder, Eruka, Free, and the Mizune Sisters were allowed to live in Death City, and Free and Eruka had started dating a year ago.

Recently, in Death City, there has been something shining in the sky, it started out as a spec, but now looks like a star, a star that appears at both day and night. It's a Purple star, with an other worldly glow, and nobody, not even Lord Death, knew what it was, so Lord Death decided to call it "The Restless Star" because it would shine day and night without rest. However, little does Death City know, that there is more to this "Restless Star".


	2. Chapter 2

Symbiotic Insanity

Chapter 1

A CroMa Fanfic

It's Morning in Death City; the Sun is up, laughing its usual cryptic, evil laughter, with its big gaping smile, with its huge teeth and evil eyes. In Downtown Death City, there is a house, but not just any house; this is the Albarn House, and inside the Albarn House, lays a Boy, who's in for the ride of his life.

Crona, a pink-haired, demon-infested boy, is lying underneath the white covers of his moderately comfy bed, asleep, in a grayish blue room with almost no furniture, except for a bed on the left side of his room, a dresser on the north side of the room, a TV, and a window right next to the TV, the door is just at the foot of his bed, and in comes Blair, in her cat form, consisting of purple hair, white eyes, a black witch's hat, and a spiral-curved tail, tip-toeing over to Crona's TV, she gracefully leaps on to the top of TV, and on to the windowsill just below Crona's curtain less window, she clamps on to the string controlling the blinds, in her mouth, and leaps down from the windowsill, and lands gracefully on the floor, pulling the blinds up, and letting the Sunlight beam directly on to Crona's entire upper torso, the light hitting his face, waking him up. He had his usual look of horror on his face, which for some reason, was usually the face he had when he woke up, as if he was always having a nightmare.

"Nya, it's time to get up sleepy head." Chimed Blair.

The look of horror disappeared from Crona's face as he brought himself to wake up.

"Mmm, Wh-What?" Crona Mumbled Tiredly.

Blair, sitting on her hind legs, tilts her head to the left and says

"Come on now, it's time to get up, Maka and I made some breakfast for everyone, so that's waiting in the kitchen for you."

She then gets up on all fours and walks to out of Crona's room, through the gap of the ajar door, and heads towards the kitchen. Crona sits up, revealing his black T-shirt, for he does not like sleeping with just boxers on, because he feels too nude when he only wears boxers, his hair is all messed up, but he leans forward, with a look of irritation on his face, for he could feel Ragnarok approaching. Ragnarok bursts of Crona's back, with a big gigantic white X on his face, and on the right and left of this big X, are two round white eyes, with small black x's for pupils, his skin is Carbon Black, for he was made from black blood, and on the tips of his little arms, were two round orbs for hands, with three gray lines on the front and back of them. He places his hands on the tips of Crona's ears, and then yanks them as he thrusts backwards. Crona is twisting and turning, trying to get loose of Ragnarok's painful grip.

"Come on Crona! Get your ass up! Food man, Food!" Ragnarok shouted impatiently.

"Alright, alright, just let go!" Crona shouted, while still struggling to break free of Ragnarok's painful grip.

Ragnarok let's go of Crona's ears, and then rests his head and hands on Crona's pink hair. Crona throws the white sheets and off of him, turns himself around to face the other end of the room, places his feet on the floor, and then stands up.

"Onward to the Kitchen!" Ragnarok Commanded.

Crona moves towards his door, opens it, steps out into the hallway, and then heads left, towards the kitchen. In the Kitchen, Soul is sitting at the table, and Blair is staring out the Window in Cat-form, the room is a kind of green, with a white refrigerator on the right side of the room, a white oven/stove on the left side of the room, and a sink and dishwasher on the north side of the room, all connected by a emerald-green counter-top, with brown cabinets above and below the countertop, except for the fridge. On the left and right side of the room there are entry way gaps, the one on the left side of the room leads to the living room, the one on the other leads to the hallway, which Crona is now standing in the entry way on the right side of the room, with Ragnarok on his head. In the center of the room there is a table, with four chairs. On the table, are scrambled eggs, waffles with syrup, a pitcher of milk, another pitcher of orange juice, a platter of bacon, and an empty plate in front of a chair on the right side of the table. Ragnarok's eyes went wide, at the sight of the feast before him. Above the kitchen sink, is a big window, which Blair is staring out of, while sitting on the window's windowsill. Soul notices Crona, and waves, and smiles his usual sharp-toothed grin. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt with Red Boxers.

"Come on Crona, don't let the food go to waste. Eat something." Soul said.

Crona smiles, makes his way to the table, pulls out his chair, sits down, picks up his fork and shovels some eggs and a waffle onto his plate. Ragnarok looks around, and is irritated to discover that he has no plate.

"Hey Cat! Where's my plate?" Ragnarok shouted.

Without breaking her concentration on whatever she was staring at, she raised a paw, and chimed

"Pum-Pumpkin."

With that, one of the upper brown cabinet doors flew open, and a plate floated out of the cabinet, with the door closing behind it, and floated over to Ragnarok. Ragnarok grabbed the plate out of the air, and started shoving masses of every dish on to his plate.

"Ragnarok means to say thank you." Crona said politely, hoping to make up for Ragnarok's rudeness.

Ragnarok looks down and mumbles

"Shut up Crona."

With that they both start eating .

Soul looked up and noticed Blair just staring out the window, and grew curious.

"Hey Blair, Whatchya staring at?"

Blair, still not breaking concentration says

"I'm staring at that 'Restless Star' it just seems to get bigger and bigger every day, doesn't it, it's worrisome."

Soul smiles and reassures her

"It's probably nothing, now come and eat something."

Blair turns around, and chimes

"Yeah you're probably right."

Blair then, leaps from the windowsill, on to the edge of the sink, then from the edge of the sink to the floor, and then in a burst of white smoke, she transforms into her human form, which consists of a black witches hat, a black tank top, a pair of black shorts, and long, straight purple hair, with the exception of two strands of spiral-curved hair. Her eyes are white, with black pupils, and yellow irises. She sits down in one of the chairs, closes her eyes and smiles at Soul, who does the same back at Blair. Crona stops eating and looks left and right, but can't see Maka anywhere.

"Uuuuhhh, where's Maka?" Crona asked curiously.

A look of shock came over Blair's face

"Oh woops, I forgot to tell you, she left early, and is going to be waiting for you from 9 to 10 am, at the new Café, a few blocks down from here" Blair said urgently.

Crona looked at the clock above the fridge, it read 9: 10 AM, a look of panic then came over Crona's face.

"Oh no! Ragnarok, shove what's left of your food, in your mouth and chew it on the way to the Café!"

"Not a problem there! And who said I needed to chew!"

With that, Ragnarok tilted his head back, opened his mouth wide like a garbage can, and then slid everything on the plate down his throat, and swallowed it whole.

"See?"

Soul's eyes went wide, as he watched what Ragnarok had just done.

"Damn."

Crona finishes his eggs in a hurry, and guns down the hall, and into the bathroom, 10 minutes pass, and he comes out in a towel completely clean. He dashes into his room, and 5 minutes later he comes out dry, with his usual black robe on, and the 17 year-old, bursts out the front door.

He runs down the a few streets bumping into a few people, politely apologizing, then resuming his dash to the café, at 9:30-ish, he arrives a few street crossings away from the café, and finds Maka sitting at one of the tables, wearing red jeans, a Yellow V-neck, T-shirt, which she had really filled out over the years, one thing was for sure, no one could call her "Flat Chested" anymore, and to top it all off, an unzipped black hoodie. Her hair had pigtails in them, except they were a bit longer then they were a couple years ago, and the sunlight was shining off her golden, blonde hair. She turned her head Crona's way and spotted him, even from far away, he could see her emerald green eyes looking at him, had always made him feel safe. She smiled her perfect white smile, to Crona they looked like a set of square pearls, and she waved at him, he waved back. As he started to cross the street, he couldn't wait to cross the other two or three, for to him, it was like a countdown, until he reached the one he knew he wanted to be with. He thought she looked so beautiful, so amazing that day, that all his fear had suddenly washed away, he had never felt like this before, he finally felt…safe for once, he knew, that as soon as he reached her, that this was it, this would be the day, this would be the time, this would be the exact moment, when Crona Gorgon would finally ask Maka Albarn out on a date.

As soon as he stepped on to the side walk to cross the street yet again, the "Restless Star" shrank into a small black meteorite just smaller than a human head, and shot down from the sky in a purple streak of fire.

BAM!

The Meteorite Struck Crona right on the right side of his head, smashing the left side of his head into the ground, creating a crater a size or two bigger than his own head, and the rest of his body, still attached, just floated in mid-air for a couple of seconds, then dropped the ground. The meteor shattered upon the impact of hitting Crona's head against the ground, and a jet black, slimy substance, quicker than lightning, shot inside Crona's ear without him or anyone else noticing. Massive amounts of Black Blood shout out of his wide-open- mouth, nose, and the seams around his eyeballs. His bounced slightly off the ground, and then, in the few seconds his head was in mid-air, he saw Maka, with a look of total shock, terror, and horror all mixed together in one, spread across Maka's face. Then his head landed in the exact same spot again.

Crona Blacked Out.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

Symbiotic Insanity

Chapter 2  
>A CroMa Fanfic<p>

It's Morning yet again in Death City; the sun is smiling a big-toothed-smile and laughing cryptically. Crona is lying down in a moderately comfy bed, underneath white sheets. It was almost as if he was in his own bed, but he wasn't. He could tell it wasn't, because he could feel something wrapped around his head, and he wasn't wearing a T-shirt and boxer shorts. No, instead it felt like he was wearing something made of paper, it was about the same size as his robe, but it had short sleeves, not long sleeves, and he couldn't help but feeling that there was almost nothing on his back. He didn't know what he was wearing, or if he could deal with it. He also noticed that he was leaning back on stacked up pillows, something Crona did not do when he slept.  
>Crona grunted as he slowly awoke, at that moment, he became aware that there had been another presence in the room besides his own, because he heard a slight gasp, a chair fall over, a door burst open, the door smash against the wall, and someone talking hurriedly, but also excitedly. He couldn't figure out what the person was saying, because he was still in a daze. All he could see was darkness. Suddenly, he heard big horde of footsteps enter the room, some louder than the others, a few quicker, yet quieter than the others. Then he felt two hands to touch his head, and tug on whatever was wrapped around his head and then one-by-one, he regained his vision in stripes, until he could see completely, however, his vision was very blurry. His vision started to regulate, and become less blurry. After a minute or so, his vision went back to normal, and he found out that he was staring at his own chest. As soon as he realized this, he felt someone leap off the floor, and land on his abdomen; he looked up and was greeted with a round face, with seemingly-shut-eyes, and a huge closed-mouth-smile, with the two front teeth poking out from under the top lip. He also noticed that this person was rather short; he could feel this person not kneeling, but standing on his abdomen, and leaning forward. He noticed that this person was wearing a dress that started at the neck, went over their shoulders, and down to their feet, with black and white, vertical stripes. This person was also wearing a witch's hat that was shaped like the upper half of a mouse's head. The front of the hat stuck out and was shaped like the snout of a mouse; there were two big fake eyes, on the sides of the snout, and the right and left sides of the rim of the hat, were folded up to look like big mouse ears. The last thing Crona noticed was a blue button pinned to this person's dress, and in black numbering, it read "# 1". Once Crona was finished analyzing this person, he immediately new he who it was.<br>"Hey there, Mizune" Crona chimed, and in return, Mizune chimed a happy  
>"Chi."<br>As Mizune said that, Crona heard 4 other "Chi's". Crona then looked to his left, down at the floor, and saw the other 4 Mizune sisters, standing in a line, side-by-side, with the exact same attire as the Mizune sister on his abdomen, except their buttons, in order from left to right "2, 3, 4, 5". The reason the Mizune sisters wore buttons with numbers on them, is so they could be told apart. However, they were all called "Mizune", except for when they needed to talk to a certain one, then they would say something like "Mizune #2" or whichever number was on their button.  
>"Hey Mizune Sisters" Crona chimed, to which all at once, the Mizune Sisters responded with a delighted<br>"Chi."  
>Mizune #1, hopped off Crona's abdomen and on to the floor, then stood in line with her sisters, right next to Mizune #2. Crona then looked forward, and from left to right, saw Free, Eruka, Stein, Marie, Soul, Blair, Liz, Patti, Kid, and Maka. Free was wearing a navy-blue, T-shirt, blue jeans, and a read hoodie, tied around his waste by the sleeves. Eruka was wearing an Orange witches hat, on top of the frosty, blue hair on her head, the fabric was folded in such a way, that the base of the hat looked like the jaw of a frog, and two big fake eyes, with a single black horizontal line going across the white eye, were placed just on the right and left of the middle of the hat. Her she wore an overalls-like-dress, which was black with white Polk-a-dots all over it, with no sleeves. Under the dress, she wore a gray long-sleeved-shirt, and black jeans. Stein was wearing a white lab coat, with stitches randomly located all over the coat. Underneath the lab coat, he wore a gray sweater, with a red stripe going around the abdomen, and black jeans. Marie was wearing a black long-sleeved-V-neck-shirt, a black dress for pants, with two yellow stripes going down the sides, and a black eye patch, going over her right eye, with a yellow lightning bolt on the front of it. Soul was wearing a black denim jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath it, and blue jeans. Blair was wearing the same black tank-top, and the same black shorts, the only thing that was new, was that she was now wearing black high-heels. Liz was wearing a white cowgirl hat, with a blue band going around the base of the hat, a light blue denim jacket, with a white T-shirt underneath it, blue jeans, and white high-heels. Patti was wearing a black shirt, with a cartoon skull on it, blue jeans, and white and black tennis shoes. Kid was wearing a black tux, with a white dress shirt underneath, a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Maka was wearing the same black hoodie, the same yellow, V-neck Shirt underneath it, the same read jeans, and the same green and yellow tennis shoes. They were all smiling, both happy and relieved to see Crona awake. Crona smiled in return and chimed<br>"Hey guys."  
>Patti shot forward, and grabbed hold of the foot of the bed and leaned forward as far as she could, and happily shouted<br>"HI CRONA! Hey Crona, look, look." Patti ran to the right of the crowded white room, with green floor tiles, grabbed the blue curtains in front of the big wide window in the room, and yanked them open, revealing the night sky, and the Moon laughing evilly, with a giant smile, with blood seeping out from between the teeth. Patti pointed at the sky, and happily shouted  
>"Look Crona! The 'Restless Star' is gone!"<br>Crona looked at the alarm clock on the right side of his bed, which read "7:30 PM"; he then looked at Patti with his eyes half-shut, and said with a slightly irritated tone  
>"I could kinda tell, considering that it smashed me head-first into the pavement about 8 hours ago."<br>"Huh? Oh…he doesn't know" Patti said with a sad tone. Suddenly everyone looked a little sad, because of what Crona didn't know. Crona noticed that they all looked sad, and was confused. He finally asked curiously  
>"What's wrong guys? Is it something I said, or something I did?"<br>Liz stepped forward and said  
>"Crona, you had us all worried sick." Crona look confused, Soul noticed and stepped forward and said<br>"Liz wasn't exactly clear on that, but, uhhh, dude, what she means is that it wasn't 8 hours ago…It was two weeks ago, Crona man, you've been in a coma for two weeks, and we were worried as to when you would be waking up." A look of shock came over Crona's face, and he shouted  
>"What? Two Weeks?"<br>At that moment, Stein stepped forward and said  
>"Yes Crona, two whole weeks, being the only eligible doctor in this room, I asked to be assigned to this room, I was assigned to keep note of your condition, and watch over you, till you woke up, and everyone here waited the majority of the day, in case you woke up." Crona looked around, and then asked curiously<br>"Where's Tsubaki and Black Star?" To which Stein responded, while turning the screw in his head  
>"They aren't here, they couldn't help it, they were assigned a sudden mission, they'll be back later."<br>Crona, content with the answer he was given, then asked  
>"So…can I leave now?" Marie then said<br>"Whoa Crona, slowdown, you just woke up, give it a few hours, in fact, I think we should all leave for a bit and let Crona rest." Everyone agreed and left. Soon after that, Crona felt Ragnarok approaching, and leaned forward, Ragnarok then bursted from Crona's back. Ragnarok then said with pain in his voice  
>"Just gotta say" he turned around, and looked at the pillow, but Crona didn't know what he was looking at, then Ragnarok said with pain still in his voice<br>"Nice ass" he then receded into Crona's back, with a sense of accomplishment, for making Crona feel uncomfortable in his hospital gown, knowing that Crona hates to be that nude. Crona then leans back on his stacked up pillows, closes his eyes, and falls asleep.  
>20 minutes later, he suddenly wakes up when he hears<br>"Pssst, hey, you awake?"  
>Crona then woke up, and looked around, but couldn't see anyone, then said with a little bit of fear in his voice<br>"I am now, but who and where are you?"  
>The voice said back to Crona<br>"Where am I?"  
>Then as soon as the voice said that, a big black string of slime, that grew bigger as it went along, and at the tip of the string of slime, a head, that sort of resembled a snake with no eyes, was staring him in the face, with a head a size or two bigger than Crona's, and very sharp, diamond-shaped teeth, bulged at the surface, so that it looked like it had no lips, only the giant-white-very-sharp-teeth, it then chimed<br>"I'm in your ear silly." Crona had a look of shock and terror mixed together spread across his face, too terrified to scream. He then stuttered with ultimate terror in his voice  
>"W-w-who a-are y-you?" Crona was shaking ferociously; he was so terrified of the creature coming out of his ear. The creature then responded<br>"First things first, I'm gonna move somewhere else in here, it's really crowded up here." The creature then went back in Crona's right ear, and out came a tiny black, slimy substance, and crawled from Crona's ear, over Crona's right shoulder, and sank into Crona's chest, where Ragnarok, and his soul was, then shot back out and stared Crona in the face again, then chimed  
>"Ah, much better, more room in here, as for who I am, I am from the race now as the symbiote, and you are my new host, and according to the rules of my race, the host decides my name. So come on, what is my name?"<br>"Wh-what." Crona stuttered nervously. To which the creature chimed anxiously  
>"I said to give me a name. What is my name?" Crona then stuttered very nervously<br>"H-h-hold on there buddy, I don't-" The creature then cut him off right there, and chimed  
>"Ooooo, Buddy, I like it, Ok, my name is Buddy!" Crona stuttered nervously<br>"O-ok." The Creature started rocking his string-like-body left and right, happily dancing to his new name. He then chimed  
>"Oooooh, I really LOVE that name, not too simple, but not too complicated, another word for friend, oh we're going to be the best of friends you and I. I'm sorry but I didn't get your name, your name, what is your name?" Crona then stuttered very nervously<br>"C-Crona." To which Buddy chimed  
>"Well Crona, you have no idea how lucky you are that my vessel collided with you!" Crona then stuttered less nervously, slowly deciding that Buddy really was a friend<br>"Y-you call getting my head smashed into the Earth by a falling meteorite, Luck?" Buddy then chimed  
>"No, no, not that part, the fact that I bonded to you, I can do all sorts of amazing things for the both of us. As a matter of fact, did you know that your injuries were so severe before the medics got there, that you would have been a coma for 6 months to a year? Well I can make the body heal at very, very, high speed, even my own, so before the medics got there, I fixed most of the broken bones and blood vessels in your head, and repaired the damage to any areas of flesh. In fact, you could have been out of here the next day, but if I brought you out of your coma too early, it would've hurt like hell, and people would've been too suspicious as to how you healed from an accident like that so quickly. It's what friends do for one another." Crona, deciding he was a friend, was able to ask normally<br>"But if you're race is that perfect, why did you need to bond with a host?" Buddy then said  
>"As perfect as we may seem, we are actually imperfect, we lack the necessary resources for certain elements, once we leave our planet, of which the rock provided the necessary elements, so when we immigrate to another planet, we need a host, a living being to provide those elements, do you understand now?" Crona then responded calmly<br>"Yes, I understand now" To this, Buddy chimed  
>"Alright! So just go back to sleep now, time flies when you sleep, and your friends will be back to take us to your living quarters, in a couple hours. So for now, I'm just gonna chilax in your chest." Buddy then recedes into Crona's chest, and is now out of sight. Crona notices that, just like when Ragnarok does it, when Buddy emerges from his body, he leaves the clothing intact, so there was no unexplainable hole in the chest of his hospital gown. Crona then said<br>"Well, that's one of the strangest things anyone has ever said to me, so I'm gonna go to sleep now, but no eating anything in there, or poisoning anything, or anything damaging." Buddy then responded, to which Crona heard in his mind  
>"Right, like I'm going to kill my new friend, host, and essentially, my life-line." Crona then responded nervously<br>"O-okay then" Crona then leans back on his stacked up pillows and falls asleep.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4

Symbiotic Insanity

A CroMa Fanfic  
>Chapter 3<p>

Crona lies in the hospital bed asleep, he's dreaming of Maka, the day he was hit by the meteor, except, things were going his way, how he wanted them to go that day. He could see her golden blonde hair, the outfit he saw her wearing that day, and her pearly white teeth. He felt the same way he did that day, no fear, no worry, only love. He approached Maka, and told her how he felt, and she confessed that she felt the same way. Crona now had felt a new level of love he had never felt before, even though he has hardly ever felt love. He proceeds to kiss Maka, but just as their lips are about to meet, oh god how he longed for that, a gentle nudge woke him up. His firs thoughts were

"Damn, why did it have to end at that point?" but then he saw the same girl he had saw in his dreams, his heavenly Maka standing over him, and he thought to himself

"Never mind, this is good enough." Maka kneeled down next to him, and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She leaned in closer, and smiled. Crona felt nervous, he didn't know what to do, she was so close, yet she was smiling, what did that mean? Did she want something from him? He was too nervous to find out the answer.

"B-better." Crona stuttered, as he tried to figure out why Maka was so close to him. Maka smiled even wider, but in a split second that smile disappeared, like how fish suddenly disappear when a shark is in the water, then Maka suddenly lashed out, and hugged Crona tightly, with her face resting in his chest. She began to cry, Crona could hear her cries, and feel her tears spilling out onto his chest. Face still buried in Crona's chest, she bawled

"I Thought That Meteor Killed You!" She was really crying now, a big damp spot appeared on Crona's hospital gown. Crona slowly started to realize why Maka was this sad, he remembered back to when Maka saw him nearly die for the first time, this meteorite incident being the second, he remembered being pierced by one of his mother's vector arrows, when pushing Maka out of the way, to save her life. Crona put his hand on Maka's back, and rubbed it a little, in a way to let her know that everything was fine. Crona told her in a reassuring tone

"I'm fine Maka, I really am, please don't cry." Crona kept rubbing her back, and it sort of worked, because she slowly stopped crying. She pulled Crona, so that he was sitting up, facing her direction, buried her face in his shoulder, and continued crying. Crona's eyes went wide, he started rubbing her back again to try and calm her down. Maka, still sobbing in Crona's shoulder, said

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Crona, eyes went even wider, he was afraid that if he said one thing she didn't want to hear, he would be getting a Maka Chop on his already-busted-head. He hugged her back, as tightly as he could, and said

"I promise you Maka, I won't ever leave you again." Maka pried herself from his shoulder, and calmed down. Tears still streaming from her eyes, she looked at Crona, and smiled. Crona took his thumb, and wiped the tears from her eyes, and smiled back. Maka got up and walked out of the room, she came back in with Crona's black robe. She smiled and said

"Come on Crona, it's time to go home." She laid the robe at his feet, smiled then said

"Don't worry, I was able to get all the blood out, let me know when you're ready to leave."

Crona smiled, but his eyes suddenly went wide, and he began to shake, but he kept smiling, so that it would seem nothing was wrong. Crona looked at Maka, and stuttered

"S-sure." Maka smiled at Crona, then left the room, closing the door behind her. Crona threw the covers off the hospital bed, got off the bed, and just stood in place, with his eyes just staring at the ground. Crona's smile was gone, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Crona thought to himself

"Oh no! How could I have forgotten? How did I forget about BUDDY? This isn't good, what will they say if they see him? More importantly, what will Maka say if she sees him?" Not 5 seconds, after he thought this quietly to himself, Buddy burst out of the left side of his back. Buddy's head was smaller now, as was his body, he looked exactly the same, just smaller, and his body, no longer went small to big, it was just a slender size top to bottom, Buddy, now looked like a snake coming out of Crona's back. Buddy lowered his head next to Crona's ear and chimed

"Yay! We're going to your living quarters! I can't wait to see where I'll be staying!" Crona panicked at the sudden emergence of his new little "friend", and at the volume of which he spoke, he was worried that Maka had heard Buddy, so he clamped Buddy's upper and lower jaw shut, with his right hand. He looked at the door and listened, he didn't hear any footsteps, so he thought she must not have heard buddy. Crona looked at Buddy, let go of his jaws, and whispered

"Listen up, if you really are going to be living with me, then you're going to have to obey a few rules."

Buddy nodded in agreement with Crona's demand, and leaned in closer so that he could hear him better. Crona then proceeded with the rest of his rules, and whispered

"Rule number one, you will not eat any of my friends, or anybody for that matter."

Buddy, nodded but then whispered in Crona's ear

"What is it with you and assuming that I eat people?"

Crona then pointed at Buddy, and whispered

"Because I hardly know a thing about where you came from, now listen up, I gotta finish telling you my rules, quickly too, I don't want Maka getting suspicious." Buddy nodded, then tilted his head to the side, signaling that he was ready to listen. Crona noticing his signal, whispered

"Rule number two, if you have to eat, wait until we're alone to tell me that, and Rule number three DO NOT LET ANYBODY SEE YOU, have I made myself clear?" Buddy nodded, and whispered

"Very clear, very, very clear." Crona, satisfied with Buddy's answer, turned and picked the robe up off the end of his bed, then turned to face buddy and whispered

"Now you need to hide, I gotta get dressed and then you'll see my 'living quarters'." Buddy squeaked with excitement, and chimed

"Gotcha, I'll be back later!" Buddy let out one more squeak of excitement, then receded into Crona's back. Crona shuddered, then removed his hospital gown, and put on his robe. Crona hugged himself, it felt so good to be back in his robe again. Crona stopped hugging himself, and made his way to the door. He grabbed hold of the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door. The hall went down a short distance, then turned left. Crona went down the hallway, then turned the corner. As soon as he turned the corner, he realized Maka was not alone, Soul and Blair were with her, waiting to walk Crona home, along with Maka. It was only reasonable, since they all lived in the same house. Soul, Blair, and Maka stood up, and walked over to Crona. Soul was very silent, he just had a look of normality on his face. Blair grabbed hold of one of Crona's arms, and she had a look of cheer, on her face. Maka smiled, walked up to Crona, and put a finger on the bandages wrapped around Crona's head. Maka calmly said

"Mr. Stein said to keep these on for the night, just to be safe."

"O-okay." Crona stuttered, as he looked at Maka, then Soul, then Blair. They started to walk out of the hallway, and into the lobby. Soul went up to the counter, and told the nurse, who was wearing green scrubs, except on her head, that they were taking Crona now. She typed some stuff on the computer in front of her, and wished them a good day. Soul led the way, as Blair, Crona, and Maka walked side-by-side, out of the lobby, and onto the sidewalk outside the hospital. Blair's eyes suddenly went wide, as did her smile, and she nearly jumped while chiming

"Wait! Why walk home, when I can just use my magic to teleport us all home?" Suddenly, every face turned to Crona for approval. Crona looked around nervously and stuttered

"I-I don't mind." Blair let out a squeak of joy, and pointed her finger towards the night sky. She chimed

"Pum-pumpkin!" And a giant jack-o-lantern made of orange energy, swallowed them whole, and disappeared into the ground.

The jack-o-lantern then reappeared at their house, spit them out, then faded away. Crona looked at everybody, then said softly

"I'm still kind of tired, so I'm just gonna go to my room now." Blair chimed

"Just be sure to get up in the morning." Soul said, in his usual care-free way,

"Fine by me." Maka looked at him smiled and said

"Sleep-well, I'll see you tomorrow." Crona looked all of them again, smiled, and went back to his room. Closing the door behind him.

Maka looked at Soul and Blair, and said with a stern voice

"Alright you two, you know what to do tomorrow." Blair tilted her head, smiled, and chimed

"We know, we know, don't we Soul." Soul looked at Blair, then at Maka, and said

"Ya ya, I know." Maka then let out a sigh of relief and said

"Good, now let's go watch that 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' movie you've been going on about Blair." Blair's eyes lit up, she started jumping up and down, and chimed

"Yay! It's already in the DVD player!" Blair led the way as she turned on the TV and the DVD player, and sat down on the couch, soon joined by Maka and Soul.

Meanwhile, in Crona's room, things were just getting started. Moments after they started watching the movie, Crona heard the DVD player and TV playing, and knew that he could count this as being alone. He started to call out Buddy, but before he could even breathe out the first letter, an all-too-familiar-person burst out of the right side of his back, and started tugging on his ears, of course, he couldn't catch a break, Ragnarok had gotten there before Buddy. He shouted angrily

"Who the hell is the new guy? I'm a one-of-a-kind deal pal, he's gotta go!" Crona whimpered, while trying to get out of Ragnarok's grip,

"Ow! Ragnarok, stop it! He's a new friend!" Buddy, wondering what was going on, burst out of the left side of Crona's back, and turned his head to see Ragnarok bullying Crona. Ragnarok and Crona didn't even notice him. He didn't know what to do, he saw his new friend, being bullied by someone else that lived inside him. He took a moment to collect himself, then he recognized that Crona was in pain. He didn't like this. Buddy reared back, turned his head 360 degrees, counter-clockwise, and shouted angrily

"Stop Hurting Crona!" Ragnarok then turned his head to face the rearing Buddy, while still yanking on Crona's ears, and let out a very confused

"Wha-?" Before Ragnarok could finish saying "What?", Buddy shot forward like a shot out of a cannon, and bashed the top his skull, dead center, right into Ragnarok's face. Ragnarok let go of Crona's ears, and Buddy smashed Ragnarok, right into the wall, Ragnarok's head slipped to the side just before making contact with the wall, making it so that he was pinned to the wall by the side of his head, Buddy keeping him pinned against the wall. Ragnarok let out a quiet, yet pain-filled

"I hate you." To which Buddy replied

"You'll learn to like me in time." Crona rubbed his hears, and looked at the pinned Ragnarok, and Buddy, who was pinning him against the wall. Crona shook nervously at the sight of the pinned Ragnarok, for he knew he would pay for it later, and he stuttered nervously

"R-R-Ragnarok, th-this is B-Buddy, he's going to be s-staying for a-awhile, B-buddy let him g-go." Buddy reluctantly, pulled back and released Ragnarok, the middle of his white X had a blue spot from the impact, which he rubbed. Ragnarok looked at Buddy, then at Crona angrily, and shouted

"I don't need this, I'm going back, THAT FUCKING HURT!" Buddy looked at the blue mark on his white X, snickered, and chimed

"X marked the spot!" Ragnarok got mad, and receded into Crona's back, Crona stopped shaking and looked at Buddy, who, he noticed, was looking in the drawers of his dressers, looking at his clothes. Crona thought quietly to himself

"How did do that so quickly?" before asking

"What are you doing?" Buddy looked left and right in the top drawer of the dresser, and said

"Wow…You must like to sleep a lot." Crona was confused as to what he meant, and asked

"What do you mean?" Buddy zipped over, right in front of Crona's face, you have an awful lot of robes in there, in fact, I only saw a few shirts, the rest were undergarments and…..robes." Crona got really nervous, because he didn't know what Buddy would do if he admitted that he wore robes that looked like women's' dresses, but he couldn't come up with any lies, so he nervously confessed

"I-I wear those robes daily." Buddy, turned his head around, looked at the open drawer, looked back at Crona, and with a grossed-out look and tone, said

"Oh Nuh-uh, that's changing tomorrow! We're buying you new clothes tomorrow, and NO ROBES!" Crona nervously stuttered

"A-alright, fine!" Buddy, with a look of satisfaction on his face, said

"Good, then it's settled, tomorrow, you will no longer wear just those robes", he then receded into Crona's back, and left Crona alone. Crona was mortified by what he just agreed to, he hardly ever worn anything but his robe, and when he did wear something else, he immediately changed back into his robe, now he'd HAVE to wear something else besides his robe, he didn't know how he was going to deal with this. He pulled out a black shirt, a pair of black boxers, closed the open drawers on the dresser, got changed, and tossed his robe to the side. He took a deep breath, climbed into his bed, and threw the covers over him. He took another deep breath as he thought about tomorrow, he'd be seeing his roommates, his crush, and his other friends tomorrow, and be buying new clothes tomorrow, not to mention he'd probably be hearing from Ragnarok tomorrow…..tomorrow…..what hell would it bring?

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5

Symbiotic Insanity

A CroMa Fanfic

Chapter 4

The Morning sunlight blazed through the window of Crona's room, right into his face, waking him gently, yet painfully. Crona opens his eyes, and receives an eye-full of sunlight, then closes his eyes quickly and tightly

"Gah, who left the blinds open?" he mumbled to himself as he threw the covers off of himself and rolled out of bed. He stumbled, and fell to the floor on his front, still groggy and tired from last night's sleep. Suddenly, he felt something approaching, he didn't know who it was, either Buddy or Ragnarok, and he was hoping it would be Buddy. Much to his luck, Buddy springs out of his back, and then leans forward, to look Crona directly in the face.

"Hey Pal, time to get up off the floor, and get dressed." He looked upward at Crona's dresser, and stretched out to it, opening the middle drawer. He pulled out one of Crona's robes, clenching between his teeth, then threw it down over Crona's head. "Hope it wasn't too comfortable wearing that thing, cuz today will be the last time you ever wear it."

Crona got up off the floor, and picked up the robe. He held it out in front of him, looking at it carefully. Was this really the last day he was going to wear his robe? He didn't want to believe it, yet he had to, he feared the consequences from Buddy that would come to pass if he didn't do what he said, that is if Buddy did anything at all, he didn't sound like the type to hurt anybody over something so small. He sighed and pulled a fresh pair of underpants and socks out of the top drawer. He put on his underwear, then his robe, then his socks. After that was done, he pulled a pair of shoes out from the bottom drawer and put those on as well. Buddy then looked him over, and gave an approving nod.

"Yep, you're definitely going to look better after you get rid of that look." He said in a tone of satisfaction. Crona looked Buddy in the eyes, or at least where they should have been, then took a deep breath.

"Alright Buddy, I need you to recede or something, I gotta go get breakfast." Buddy then looked back at him, and tilted his head.

"What about me? I gotta eat too, ya know." Crona then looked at Buddy one last time and said "If no one is home, then I'll get you something to eat. However, if someone is home, then you'll just have to wait until they leave, I don't want them seeing you."

Buddy looked back at him and said "Fine Fine, I guess I'll just have to deal with it." Buddy then receded into Crona's back, and Crona just stood there, then left the room. He made his way down the hall, and all the way down the hall, in his head; he could hear Buddy saying "Please let no one be home." Crona then entered into the kitchen, and found cooked eggs and hash browns on plates on the dinner table, and a glass of orange juice. He looked up from the dinner table and saw his angle, standing over at the counter, putting away the last of the dishes. He blushed a little, he didn't know why, but she just looked so pretty. Maka finished putting away the dishes, and then turned around to see Crona. Her face lit up and she smiled. "Hey Crona!" She chimed as she walked over to the dinner table. Crona quickly joined her and sat down.

"I-I thought that you would have left by now, since you're always leaving so early." Crona stuttered as he gripped his other arm. Maka smiled back at him and said "not today." Crona looked back and forth between her, and the rest of the house, he then turned back to her and asked

"Where are the others?"

Maka smiled yet again, and said "I told them to leave early, so that I could have that conversation I was supposed to have with you before the…um…..accident." Crona suddenly looked down and went a little wide-eyed as he suddenly remembered in horrid detail the day he was hit by that meteor, all that pain. He touched his head, rubbing it a little, and suddenly remembered that he still was wearing the bandages from his treatment. Maka's eyes began to water, "I really did think we were going to lose you." Crona noticed her starting to cry, and didn't want to ruin the morning, so he remembered that out of the experience, he got to meet Buddy, and that made him smile a little, which prevented Maka from crying from the reassurance of Crona's smile. They began to talk, about how what had happened during the time that he was out cold. Mostly just school stuff and a few funny stories.

Meanwhile, why they were chatting away, Buddy lay dormant inside Crona. "Man, I'm hungry, I mean REALLY hungry. Colliding and synchronizing with a random stranger on a foreign planet takes a lot out of you. If there was only some way I could find something to eat while they were talking." Buddy then slowly, yet secretly slips out of the small of Crona's back in search for food. Undetected he hides under the table, looking for fallen bits of food. He then notices Maka's shin, not the shin itself, but what was on the shin. It appeared to be a barbeque sauce stain; she must have gotten some on her leg from cleaning the dishes. He thinks to himself "If I could just clean it off, it wouldn't be as much off much as a bad thing, but a favor, and a way to get some food. He slowly stretches out to about halfway under the table, and then opens his jaw wide. Several pink tentacles protrude from his mouth, intended to be his tongue. They quickly attach themselves to the barbeque sauce stain on Maka's leg.

Maka suddenly froze, wide-eyed. She thought to herself "What the Hell is that? What's on my leg? Is it…..is it Crona? No, Crona isn't slimy. Then what is it? Ragnarok! It's gotta be Ragnarok! What the hell is he trying to do? Seduce m-? RAGNAROK! YOU PERVY, SON OF A-!" Suddenly, her eyes go from wide-eyed, to a scowl, as does the rest of her facial expression. She clenches her eyes shut, as she throws her leg up, the one that was being licked. She shouts out "MAKA STOMP!" in a sharp tone, like a vice shout, then brings her foot down hard, hitting something, she didn't know what, but something.

Buddy's expression went wide-eyed, even though he had no eyes, and let out a "HWARK"! Maka then took her foot off, and the tongues, severely blue from where Maka had stomped on them, retracted back into his mouth, and he quickly receded back into Crona. In this instant, Ragnarok burst out of Crona's back, stuck out his tongue, and bit down hard! Leaving an aching blue mark where he had bit his tongue. Maka then opened her eyes, and saw Ragnarok, and the damage she thought she had done to his tongue. Ragnarok cried out "WHAT THE HELL, YOU COW?" as Ragnarok quickly grabbed his tongue.

"IT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU PERV!" Maka shouted back at Ragnarok.

"I'm no perv! You had a barbeque sauce stain on your leg, I just licked it up!" He spitted out while holding his tongue. Maka's expression changed to a frown and angry eyes "You should have just told me."

"Whatever." He then tanked the breakfast meant for Crona, and receded into his back. Crona, with a panicked look on his face, stuttered "O-oh yeah! I can't stay, I gotta g-go!" With that, Crona got up and ran out the front door, leaving Maka at the table.

Maka stared at the door, and felt a little sad. No, she wasn't sad; she didn't know what she was feeling right now. Could it have been…heartbreak? No, that couldn't be it…could it? Maka then, with a sad expression on her face, said in a sad tone "But…we were supposed to talk today."

Crona then stopped at a pay phone, and pulled out his wallet from a pocket he had sewn on for it, and pulled out a quarter. He climbed inside the toll booth, and then Ragnarok burst out of his back. Crona looked up angrily at him "Why did you do that?"

Ragnarok then looked down at Crona and glared at him. "So this is the thanks I get for covering up for your new little 'friend'?" Crona looked puzzled and asked "What?"

"That's right!" Buddy then said in a sulking way "I was just really hungry."

Crona told Buddy that it was alright, but then turned back to Ragnarok, and asked him why he would cover up for Buddy. To which Ragnarok responded "If anybody finds out about him, then we get kicked out, and I don't eat!" with that, Ragnarok receded into Crona's back, and was silent once again. Crona shrugged, then inserted the quarter into the phone, and dialed Patti's phone number. Why Patti's number, he didn't know, but he knew that Patti would most likely be out of the house with Liz. There was a pause, and Patti picked up on the other end of the line. "Hello?" Patti chimed.

"I-it's me, Crona."

"Oh hi Crona!"

"I-is Liz there with you?"

"Pft. Duh, 'course she's here with me. You want to talk to her?"

"N-no, I had a favor to ask of you."

"Huh? Okay! Wait, Liz wants to talk to you."

"Wait! No!" There was a rustling sound on the other side of the line, and Liz was now on the line.

"Crona? Is that you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Why does your number say 'Restricted'? Are you calling from a phone booth again?"

"Y-yeah."

"Dude, you have got to get a cell phone." This is not the first time that Crona has been told that he needs to get a cell phone, but he could care less at the moment.

"L-Look, I got a favor to ask…of the both of you."

Liz sighed, and then asked "What is it?"

Crona hesitated; he thought about it for a moment, did he really want to ask them this? They'd always been so hyped up on the topic, but it seems that he had no other choice.

"I-I need to go shopping…for new clothes…c-could you guys…..help me find some good clothes?"

There was yet another pause on the other end of the line, then some faint mumbling, Crona put his ear closer to the phone to try and here what they were saying. Then suddenly "!"

The girls had both just shrieked in unison, at the idea of FINALLY being able to take Crona out to buy some new clothes for him, Liz didn't want to admit it, but that black robe was really starting to get on her nerves. Crona jolted back and hit the side of the telephone booth! He was almost certain his ear was bleeding black blood. He shook it off, and then put his ear back to the phone "S-So is that a yes?"

"Duh! Of Course it is! So what day do you want to do this?"

"A-actually I was thinking more along the lines of today…..r-right now." There was another shriek on the other end of the line, and Liz told Crona to meet them at the Death City Plaza, and then hung up. Crona hung up his phone, and then started for the Death City Plaza.

By the time Crona got to the Death City Plaza, he could see Patti and someone else, but he couldn't see Liz anywhere. He started towards Patti, and as he walked towards Patti and the stranger, he started to see that this was no stranger. The person talking to Patti was a boy. He had blond hair, sort of carelessly combed, and yet seemed that a great amount of focus was put into it. He had a black, studded collar around his neck. His clothing consisted of a white dress shirt, a black tie, a black, studded belt, red, plaid pants, and black dress shoes. Indeed this was no stranger at all; this was Hiro of the DWMA.

He had known almost since the day he got here, Death City. Crona had been walking through the halls, and wasn't looking where he was going; he was just staring at the floor. Then he bumped into a passing traveler of the hallways, a student, and the both fell to the floor. The other student was carrying a bag of groceries that fell to the floor, luckily, only the canned goods fell out of the bag. Crona shot up off the floor, and hid in a nearby corner of the hallway, while the other student picked up the groceries, and put them back in the bag. The other student then began to walk towards Crona, and Crona pleaded for mercy, for the other student not to hurt him. Apparently this worked, for the other student offered him his hand. Crona took his hand, and the other student pulled him up. The other student finally introduced himself. "Haha! It seems that true might and heroism has been recognized amongst even the new students. Normally I would not show mercy, and would have proceeded with my acts of heroism, however, you are just a by stander, and therefore I will show you mercy. I am Hiro, the hero of the DWMA. And you are?" Crona stuttered, and then said, "C-Crona, Crona G-Gorgon." He and Hiro then proceeded down the halls, and with no real direction, for it was lunch break, and all throughout his lunch break, he listened to his tales of heroism, and was stunned and awed by these fascinating tales. However, the next day he found out that these were false tales, that Hiro was not as mighty as he said he was, and that he didn't even have a weapon partner yet. Hiro knew that Crona would eventually find out the next day. But this did not bother Crona; in fact, he still spent his lunch breaks with Hiro for the rest of the week. He found him fascinating, and easy to relate to, they were both outcasts, being used, and believed that they were meant to be something greater.

To this day, Hiro has not yet found a partner, but he has improved his might, thanks to Crona getting Black Star to pity him enough to train him. Hiro and Crona were, and still are, really good friends, they just hadn't been in contact with each other for a bit, after the battle with Asura.

But what was he doing with Patti? Was he flirting with her? Oh please don't let him be flirting with her, cuz then he will have invoked the wrath of kid, and even Crona couldn't save him from that.

But as Crona got closer, he could hear their conversation and realize that Hiro was not flirting with her. In fact, he was looking for Liz. That made a little more sense. Ever since last year he's been trying and trying to get a date with her. Poor boy, one had to admire his perseverance, he had been rejected many times, some in ways that were just horribly mean. It was because of this, that even though Crona and Liz are great friends, deep down, he always remembered one thing: "Liz is kind of a Bitch, screw it, she IS a Bitch." But he always had wondered "Does she know that too?"

In this way, it is another reason Crona and Hiro get along so well. He may not admit it, he may call it "just a crush", but he knew that Hiro was really in love with Liz. She would never know just how much he truly loved her, just like Maka would never know how much Crona truly loved her.

As Crona is walking towards them, he suddenly stops so that he could hear them without being noticed.

"I'm sorry, but Liz isn't here. So, uh, you can go now. Go on! Shoo!" Patti said this with a slightly cold tone, which even Crona could feel, didn't feel to good. Hiro then sighed, and walked away. However, he saw Crona on his way back, and instantly cheered up. "Crona! Dude! How's it going?"

"U-Uh, good"

"Alright! I'm kinda busy today, so how 'bout we have lunch tomorrow?"

"O-okay, where?"

"Duh, 'Death City Steak House', that's a meal of the champs!"

"O-okay, see ya tomorrow there around 12:12"

"Alright! Catch ya later!"

Hiro then just dashed off, turned a corner, then was gone, as if he was never here. "Man, he's a weird one, but he's alright" Crona thought to himself. He then walked over to Patti, who smiled instantly when she saw him.

"Hiya there Crona!"

"Hey Patti, where's Liz?" As soon as Crona said that, Liz came out from behind the bushes in front of the door to the Death City Clothing Shop Center. She walked over to Patti and Crona, brushing leaves off her front. She was wearing the same clothes she wore when she went to visit him at the Hospital with the others. So was Patti.

"Hey Crona" Crona couldn't believe what he just saw! Did she really just do that? Was she actually hiding from him?

"Ouch Liz, that's kind of harsh!"

"Oh bite me, he may be your friend, but he's a real nut job rapped in Loser!" This pissed Crona off so much, but he just bottled it up for later. Besides, before he could say anything else, she dismissed it, and led him and Patti into a men's shopping store so fast his head almost did a 360! Liz then turned to Patti, and in turn, they both turned to Crona with a devious grin, which kind of scared Crona. And at simultaneously shouted "TIME TO DO SOME SHOPPING!"

A Half an hour must have gone by before they tore threw the entire store. By the end of it, Crona was looking at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a grey hoodie, a dark blue pair of jeans, a hat that was black in the back and white in the front, and was wearing two black leather shoes.

"I-I like it, E-except for the hat"

To wich Liz chimed "I'm not letting you leave the store without that hat!"

Patti backed up Liz "By the way, you can't leave the store without it!"

"H-Huh?"

"You bought it already, don't you remember, Silly?"

Crona couldn't remember anything that had just happened, it all went by so fast, at least that saved one akward transaction conversation with the cashier. Patti and Liz then rocketed Crona out of the mall and back to his house. They walked him up to the steps, and Crona unlocked the door.

Liz chimed "See you tomorrow Crona!"

That made him think, wasn't he already seeing somebody else tomorrow. He then remembered that he had made lunch plans with Hiro. But, he also remembered what had happened to him. What Liz had done. The new low that Liz had never seen her gow to. He also remembered what she said, "Oh bite me! He may be your friend, Crona, but he's a nut job rapped in loser!" He decided that now would be the time to unbottle his anger. But while it was bottled, it grew and evolved, making him a new kind of angry that he had never been, one that made him seem like a different person. Once he unbottled his anger, he turned to Liz, then let his anger out.

"Ya know Liz, that was some really harsh shit I saw today. Hiro's a real nice guy, not a nut job rapped in loser! What you did was so cold, I fuckin' felt it! To not actually take the time to get to know him better makes you a nut job, and to be able to actually fucking do something like that, just raps you up in loser. You're the real nut job rapped in loser. That was some seriously harsh shit I saw out there today, and you should be fuckin' ahsamed for it!"

Patti was wide-eyed with her mouth open, and in just complete shock. She must have been thinking "Did he really just say that? To Her? Was it even Crona that just said that?" However, Liz did not react the same way as Patti did, instead, like how Crona saved his anger for later, Liz saved her astonishment for later, and instead, chose to be absolutely pissed about it. And she let loose on Crona.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET THE BALLS TO-"

"Sorry, but I'm not here." He slammed the door shut in her face and locked the door.

It was real smug, but other than that, the perfect victory and triumph in defending his friend. He had just told off Liz, then slammed the door in her face! On the other side of the door, he could hear a fiece growl, followed by thundering stomps down the stairs, and still shocked footsteps down the stairs as well. Crona's first thought was "I'm so gonna get killed tomorrow! Sorry Hiro, I might not make it to lunch." It was official, the old Crona was back.

But what else could he do, she probably came up with nut job from the time when Excalibur was Hiro's weapon partner. Sure he did some stupid things, but he had a reason for it. Before he went all flashy with it, Liz was the first person he went to show the sword to. When he showed it to Liz, she meerly smirked and said "Please, it's a fake, even Excalibur wouldn't choose a loser like you to be it's master" then walked away. Hurt and stunned by what she had just said, he lost sight of his original goal, and sought out a new one, to prove he wasn't a loser, which made him a little power crazy. He was thankful that Excalibur had that sneezing fit.

Crona walked into his room, where he found a new mirror, Maka must have heard that he was clothes shopping, and bought him a new mirror. Crona looked into it, and looked at his new clothes. Then he felt something, he felt Buddy surfacing. Buddy then burst out of his back. The first thing he did, was clamp down om the brim of the hat, yanked it off Crona's head, and threw it to the floor.

"I hated that hat too. But dang, look at you Crona! Nice job, it's gonna make tonight even better!"

"Huh? W-what's happening tonight?"

"Something amazing, take a nap, you're gonna need the energy, especially after that display earlier, dang dude"

"You heard that?"

"Heck Yeah! Even Ragnarok heard it!"

"What did he have to say?"

"He was astonished at first, but then he started laughing and said that 'he was surpised that a whiney runt like you could get angry, even have the balls to do something like that"

"Eh, sounds like him"

"Now go take a nap" He then, receded into Crona's back, and Crona walked over to his bed. The clock said 11:42 am. Crona sighed and then said "Fine, I'll take a nap." He then lied down on the bed, and thought for a moment. He couldn's stop thinking about what Buddy meant when he said that he'd need the energy for tonight. Crona then decided to trust Buddy, and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

Symbiotic Insanity

A CroMa fanfic

Chapter 5

Maka stumbled up the steps, carrying the groceries in both her hands. They were pretty heavy, but Maka eventually made it up the stairs. "Strange, Crona usually would've been right there to help me with the groceries. Oh well." She set down one of the bags, and fished for the key in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket, and unlocked the front door. Strange, she could've sworn that she had left it unlocked. She picked up the groceries in both of her hands, and went inside, closing the door behind her. SHe set the groceries down on the counter, and was about to put them away when suddenly, she heard a faint snore down the hall. "Soul, I'd better not find you being lazy!" She walked down the hall, following the sound of peaceful snores, and stopped in front of Crona's room. She opened the door, and saw Crona on his bed asleep. She walked up to him and looked at him, he looked so peaceful. "I was really hoping that I would be able to talk with you some more this morning." She stroked his hair for a couple seconds and then left the room.

"Hey Crona! Wake Up!" The demon swordsman heard within his own head. Crona slowly, but swiftly sat up on his bed. He looked at the alarm clock. It was 11:35 pm! He couldn't recall being that tired. Well, he couldn't help it, it was what it was, he had been asleep till 11:35 pm. "Wait, didn't Buddy say something was going to happen tonight?"

"Hey Buddy, what did you wanna do?"

"You'll see first I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to look in the mirror"

"W-Why?"

"Just trust me."

"O-Okay." Crona slowly walked towards the mirror that Maka had gotten him, and looked at himself, unsure of what was happening.

"Ready, Crona?"

"I-I guess so. For what?"

"This!"

Suddenly, black slime started form out of his chest, and started to move around the rest of his body, engulfing him. Black tentacle-like things, started to wrap themselves around Crona's limbs and entire body, until the black slime completely engulfed him, and started to form around his body, fitting to his physical structure. Crona was terrified! He didn't know what was happening, or what it was doing to him. His hair seeped through the black slime, as did his clothing. He couldn't see anything for a few seconds, and when he could, it was blurry for a few seconds as well. He was staring at the floor.

"So what do ya think, Crona?"

"Huh?"

What was Buddy so enthusiastic about? He nearly suffocated him! Or so he thought. He finally looked at the mirror, and was shocked. He was still clothed, and could still see his hair, but he looked completely different. His skin wasn't pale anymore, it was black slime. His eyes were whited out, and massive too, curving at each end. His teeth were razor sharp like Buddy's, only Crona had lips. He stuck out his tongue, it wasn't normal, it was spiked and more came out then was supposed to, like rope.

"Buddy! What did you do to me?" His voice didn't sound normal either, it was split. It was split between three different voices, Crona's regular voice, a higher version of Crona's voice, and a lower version of Crona's voice. In response to this, he slapped his hands over his mouth. Which made him notice something else: his fingers were longer, and they spiked at the tips. He looked closer and saw one last thing. He pulled down the collar of his hoodie and white T-shirt, and saw the head of a whited-out snake on his chest, with the body of the snake rapped around his torso 3 times, and ending on the front of his abdomen, in a curl, right on top of his new abs. Apparently this symbiote had also made him buffer, he didn't know if it made him stronger, but he certainly looked buffer. He also couldn't help but feel energized, and amazing. Eventhough he didn't fully understand this symbiote stuff, he loved the way it felt.

"Why don't we find out, huh?" Buddy chimed, energy and excitement in his voice.

"H-how do we do that? Why am I even asking this? Look at me! I can't be seen like this! I-I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Quit your bitchin' and just climb out the window"

"Huh? But eventhough this is the first floor, it's as high as a second floor, I can't make a drop like that."

"Heh heh, you're not going to drop, you're going to climb, climb to the roof."

"W-what?"

"Just do it!"

Hesitantly, Crona walked over to the window, and opened it. He stared down at the ground outside the window, fear nearly took him, but he was more afraid of what Budy could do, he remembered what he did to Ragnarok, and didn't want that to happen to him. With that thought in mind, he put one foot on the window sill, it seemed easy enough, so he put both feet on the window sill and started crouching. With in seconds of doing so, Crona slipped and fell out the window. Before he could hit the ground, he closed his eyes and slapped both hands against the wall, his feet following soon afterwards. When Crona opened his eyes, he saw that he was clinging to the wall.

"H-how did I know to do that?"

"Heh heh, because I told you how."

"W-what? B-but you didn't say anything!"

"I didn't have to, in a way, I'm a part of you, which means I have direct access to your brain."

"You can mess with my brain?"

"Don't worry, I just wanted to put the directions on using the symbiote into your mind, training someone to use the symbiote can take weaks, months, even a year! I want us to have fun now!"

"I-I really don't know about this."

"Just climb, will ya?"

Crona took a deep breath, and began to climb the wall. The bricks felt cold beneath his fingers, it was October alright. Crona saw the window he fell out of as he was climbing and closed the window, he didn't want Maka to worry. He kept climbing and climbing, past the second floor and finally to the roof of the building. He looked behing him, the ground was even further down then he remembered.

"Finally, now walk over to the ledge."

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, just do it."

Crona walked over to the ledge in front of the house, gazing at the other buildings of Death City. The wind was blowing from behind him.

"What do you want me to do know?"

"Jump! Now!"

Startled, Crona fell from the ledge. Half way down the building, he threw his hand in front of him, and shot a long, black symbiote tentacle out from the palm of his hand, and on the corner of another roof. The tentacle retracted, pulling him towards the ledge. Crona hit the wall of the building in front of the one he fell from with a loud thud. It was strange, he thought he should have felt a lot more pain, but he didn't, it hardly hurt at all.

"Man, you're such a clutz!"

"Sh-shut up, you made me do this. Is that all?"

"Almost, now it's time for the real fun, swing to the DWMA and back, then we're done."

Relieved to hear this, Crona climbed on to the ledge of the roof, and leaped from the roof. He was shocked to see how far he could leap, he had leaped from the roof he was just on, on to the roof of the building to his northeast. However, now there was a much bigger gap between the buildings. He didn't care, he ran to the edge of the roof and leaped from it. Half way to the ground he shout out a tentacle, swinging in an arc a few feet above the ground. Once he was at the end of his swinging arc, he pulled back the tentacle, and shot another one at another building, and kept doing this over and over again.

He swung past the buildings, in between some, the wind rushing through his hair and against his skin, exhilirating almost everyone of his senses. It was a rush he had never felt before, he was getting addicted.

He noticed something on the ground, and leaped from his current tentacle to the spot he had seen. There was a decently huge crater before him in the concrete. Crona knew this spot too well, this was where he got hit with the meteorite known as the "Day Star." Where it all began. He also remembered the pain, the massive pain from being hit by the damned thing. Crona began to rub the right side of his face, remembering all that pain. However, the pain he felt wasn't just physical, it was also emotional. He remembered seeing Maka, how beautiful she was that day, he remembered how he was ready to run up to Maka and finally ask her out, but then he was hit with the meteorite. He'd never forget Maka's terrified expression, the way she looked when she saw him get face planted.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

"N-nothing...just stuff."

Buddy burst out of Crona's back, and stared at the crater before them.

"Oh yeah, this is where my vessel crashed into your head, and how I came to be your symbiote."

"Yeah."

"Well, no time for memories, you don't want Maka to worry do you?"

Crona snarled a little at the fact that Buddy used Maka as a motivator for the task at hand, but he was right. He turned around and ran, then leaped up and swung off on another tentacle.

Blackstar and Tsubaki were in the shopping district, they had just gotten back from their mission, and as promised, they were going to go see Crona. They just decided to pick up a few things to make dinner with, they're treat. Blackstar was carrying a couple of bags, as was Tsubaki. They were walking through the shopping district looking around to see if they should get anything else.

Blackstar was as hyper as ever, but Tsubaki decided to just let him be and have his fun.

"Yahoo! This is gonna be the bes dinner ever!"

"You bet Blacstar, but don't forget why we're going."

"Oh yeah! Crona!"

"I'm going to let you off the leash on this one, but please...don't go too crazy."

"Yes! Don't worry, Tsubaki, I'll keep it under control!"

"Thanks, Blackstar."

Tsubaki leans over and gives Blackstar a kiss on the cheek. Blackstar blushes as he keeps walking. Suddenly he sees a black streak flash above them, and jolts back.

"What is it Blackstar?"

"Nothing, I thought I just saw something... never mind, let's go."

The twosome then took off towards Maka's house, meeting up with Maka, Blair, Soul, and everyone else who was there when Crona woke up at the hospital.

Crona was now swinging faster, and faster, through the gaps between buildings, and above the streets and alley ways. He was also elevating slightly higher as he swung too. Before he knew it, he was one giant leap from the DWMA. Crona plummeted from the building tops, towards the ground, and half way before hitting the ground, he shot out a tentacle, and swung in a giant arc, and at the end of the arc, pulled back the tentacle, and flew threw the sky, and landed on the tip of one of the DWMA's giant Red needles. He burst out in laughter, loud and crazy, and sounding as alien as he did back at the house.

Somewhere near by, someone could hear the laughter. Not just anybody, it was a certain blonde, it was Hiro. He had been walking from the DWMA's library, trying to find answers as to how to find a weapon partner. Nobody knew this but him, but if he didn't find a weapon partner by the end of the year, he would be expelled. As he was walking from the DWMA, he heard the laughter, and saw a figure on one of the red needles, he couldn't make out what it was, but before he had a chance to really observe it, it took off. He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that he saw pink hair.

Elsewhere, Crona was in a rush back to the house. He had forgotten that everyone was going to be back at the house tonight, for a get-together for Crona's recovery. Crona arrived at the front doorstep, and tried to open the door, but forgot that he locked it when he slammed the door on Liz. "Oh crap! I totally forgot that I slammed the door on Liz! She's gonna kill me!" Buddy then burst from his back, hearing all the distress.

"What's the matter, hit another wall?"

"No, I'm locked out, and Liz is gonna kill me tonight."

"The door, I can fix."

Buddy, then lashed out at the door, and slipped inside the key hole, unlocked the door, and returned into Crona's back.

"No dirty jokes about what just happened."

"I don't really think of those, but you'll probably get an earful from Ragnarok."

Crona slipped into the house, and closed the door behind him, locking it. He rushed into his room, and sood in front of his mirror.

"Alright, you- we've had our fun, now it's over. Get this off of me before they show up!"

"No need to shout."

Buddy made the symbiote recede, and Crona was pleased to find himself normal again. He still had an hour to kill, and felt exauhsted, he decided to take a nap.

Bang! There was a loud pound on the door, and Crona shot up out of bed. Half-dazed, he walked over to the door, and he opened the door. Soul was standing there, he wasn't wearing his jacket this time.

"Come on, everyone's here. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Trust me, I didn't forget."

"Well come on then, let's go."

Crona followed Soul into the living room, and everyone was there even the Mizuki sisters, Erika, and Free. Blackstar saw him, and ran up to him immediately.

"Hey Crona! I heard some meteorite made you its bitch!"

Everybody laughed, even Crona. Crona could smell something, something good, he looked in the kitchen and saw Maka and Tsubaki making dinner for every one. Maka's apron was covered in sauce and other things and she still looked amazing to Crona. The Mizuki sisters were all standing in a line, Crona didn't know what they were doing, but they looked happy. Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind, it was Free. Blackstar and Erika followed by searching through Crona's hair, trying to find where the meteorite hit Crona. They found a big purple swolen spot, it looked pretty bad.

"JEE-ZUS!" Blackstar exploded over the room, everyone was starting at the spot on Crona's head. Free let Crona go, and gave a pat on the back.

"Well, that wasn't the only weird thing I saw today."

"Oh yeah, something really made you jump, but you never told me what it was Blackstar."

"Well, I could've sworn I saw this black streak just flash past us above our heads!"

Crona was sweating nervously a little, but noone seemed to notice.

"Well, i-it was probably nothing."

"That's what I told Tsubaki, Crona!"

Marie chimed in with her relaxing, cheerful tone "Alright you guys, this is a party, we're not going to worry about anything."

"She's right! Come on guys, it's time for dinner anyway!" Maka chimed. Everyone smiled and moved towards the kitchen for dinner. Crona made his way too, but Liz pulled him aside, and stared right into his eyes.

"Please don't kill me." whispered Crona, trying to keep the conversation a secret.

"I'm not going to kill you, you...you were right. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Nor the way you always do towards Hiro."

"I know, that too, I'm going to clean up my act, starting tonight."

"I dunno, don't you think you're going to frighten the others if you do that now?

"Heh heh, alright smart ass, lets get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Letting go of Crona, the two got their dinner, and sat down on the couch, joining everybody in the living room. They all ate and laughed the night away. Noone went home, it turned into a slumber party, everybody passed out somewhere in the house.

Deep in the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, one soul still remained awake. Buddy, who was lying dormant inside of Crona, started to feel uneasy.

"I don't know what this is, but my senses are telling me something bad is on its way. I don't know what it is, but Crona, I hope you stay on your gaurd. There's no telling what it is, or what I'll need you to do."

End of Chapter 5


End file.
